


Расслабься, я не хочу навредить тебе

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Choking, Crying, HYDRA Husbands, Hurt No Comfort, Jack is really fucking mean, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, forced penetration, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Джек творит херню, и Брок не способен оказать ему сопротивление.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Relax, I Don't Want to Hurt You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371216) by [Moons_of_Avalon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moons_of_Avalon/pseuds/Moons_of_Avalon). 



Брок просыпается из-за навалившегося сверху веса. В казармах темно, на дворе глухая ночь, но, когда его глаза привыкают к темноте, он замечает, что кровать Джека, располагающаяся прямо напротив его, пуста.

— Джек? — шепчет он. Единственным ответом становится тихий смешок у него над головой. Брок пытается перевернуться на спину, но тут же обнаруживает себя сдавленным по бокам сильными бедрами, и не может пошевелиться. — Джек, какого…

— Расслабься. Я не хочу навредить тебе.

От этих слов Брока пробирает морозом по коже. Мороз обращается в пламя, когда он чувствует широкую ладонь, задирающую его футболку.

— Джек, прекрати… — шипит он, пытаясь высвободиться. _Что сегодня нашло на Джека? Брок никогда не делал ничего, что могло того разозлить!_ Локти Джека впиваются в его спину, заставляя волны боли расплываться вверх и вниз по позвоночнику.

— Ну же, не веди себя так, — несмотря на тихий, спокойный голос, Брок слышит предупреждение в его тоне, достаточное, чтобы заставить его замереть. _Джек его друг… это наверняка просто шутка…_

— Я сплю, — на пробу кидает он, борясь за воздух под тяжестью Джека. — Иди играйся с кем-нибудь еще…

— Но я хочу тебя.

Живот Брока скручивает приступом тошноты в ту же секунду, как слова достигают его ушей. _Этого не может быть…_

— Отвали от меня. — Его голос звучит ниже, требовательней, но Джек только фыркает, и Брок прикусывает язык, чтобы удержать всхлип за зубами. _Нет, это не взаправду, этого не может быть._ — Джек, я серьезно, это не смешно…

— Кто сказал? — урчит Джек. Брок дергается, когда ладонь Джека пробирается под него. — Давай, красавчик, как давно у тебя никого не было? В чем проблема?

Что-то щелкает в Броке, когда рука Джека скользит ему между ног. Он выбрасывает локоть, хрипит и брыкается, но всё безрезультатно. Ему едва удается повернуться на бок, а затем Джек придавливает его всем весом, сжав руку Брока и сдавив ногами его бедра. Брок издает мучительный стон, и ладонь Джека тут же накрывает его рот и нос.

— Заткнись! — рычит он низко и угрожающе, но тут же стекает обратно в тихий шепот. — Если ты кого-нибудь разбудишь, я скажу, что ты сам ко мне полез, и все мне поверят, потому что мы все знаем, что ты чертов педик, и шлюха в придачу.

У Брока распахиваются глаза, он задыхается под рукой Джека, мотая головой изо всех сил. Но в глубине души он знает, что это правда. Его обзывали каждым из возможных прозвищ с тех пор, как он поступил на службу: пидор, петух, гомосек… Парни вечно его отпихивают, как только он приближается, словно бояться заразиться голубизной от одного прикосновения. Он получил уже несколько выговоров за «излишнюю дружелюбность» к людям, с которыми едва говорил, потому что они решили нажаловаться на него вышестоящим офицерам. Если он заявит об изнасиловании, ни один человек во всей чертовой армии ему не поверит.

Он судорожно вдыхает, закашлявшись, когда Джек освобождает его рот. Джек хмыкает, довольный, что Брок не стал звать на помощь.

— Джек, пожалуйста… — выдыхает Брок, в ужасе от того, что уже готов умолять его. — Пожалуйста, оставь меня, я никому не скажу…

— Я вроде велел тебе заткнуться? — Джек снова толкает его на живот, и Брок не сопротивляется, только старается уберечь лицо от вминания в подушку. Если Джек его сам не отпустит, то шансов у Брока против него нет — тот в два раза его больше, и в этом положении каждая унция этого роста и веса используется в его пользу.

Брок гасит скулёж в подушку, когда Джек стягивает с него штаны, и кожу леденит ночной воздух.  
— Пожалуйста, — молит он снова. — Это не должно быть так…

— Так будет, если продолжишь сопротивляться, — шепчет Джек. — Сказал же, я не хочу навредить тебе, но я возьму, что хочу, так или иначе.

Брок только мотает головой, чувствуя очередной приступ тошноты, когда слышит, как Джек сплевывает, а потом раздается звук скольжения от размазываемой по члену слюны.

— Я думал, я тебе нравлюсь… — шепчет он, чувствуя разрастающуюся пустоту в груди от осознания того, что вот-вот произойдет. Джек никогда не оскорблял его и не толкал, как другие. Брок думал, что он из хороших парней…

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — хмыкает Джек. Брок проглатывает всхлип, чувствуя, как к нему прижимается член Джека, двигаясь вдоль расщелины. — Вот почему я хочу откусить от этой сладкой попки, которую ты поджимаешь каждый раз, когда кто-то проходит мимо.

Брок не может даже выпустить рыдания, подобравшиеся к горлу, потому что Джек снова закрывает рукой ему рот, глуша крик Брока, когда с силой толкается в него. Джек ухает и вжимает Брока лицом в подушку, двигаясь грубо и глубоко, каждый толчок — как удар ножа в нутро Брока. Он пытается сдерживать вскрики, любые признаки боли, но обнаруживает, что не способен даже на них, борясь за воздух из-за того, что его рот и нос забивает подушка. Он продолжает слабо сопротивляться, но Джек улегся на нем полностью, вращая бедрами, и выхода у Брока нет. Он может только всхлипывать, захлебываясь собственными слюнями, соплями и слезами каждый раз, когда ухитряется сделать крошечный вдох.

Он не знает, сколько времени это тянется, но снова всхлипывает, когда чувствует, как его заполняет влажность. Джек тихо стонет, прежде чем вытащить, и исчезает так же внезапно, как появился.

Брок не двигается, только поворачивает голову, чтобы можно было дышать, его глаза по-прежнему зажмурены, а всё тело дрожит от неожиданного прилива кислорода. Если бы это еще могло хоть как-то облегчить боль в бедрах и заднице, или прогнать свернувшееся внутри чувство отвращения…

Наконец он наскребает сил протянуть руку и подтянуть штаны, морщась и закусывая изнутри щеку, чтобы оборвать болезненный стон, пока он поворачивается на бок. По его лицу продолжают течь слезы, полушка под щекой вся промокла, но ему плевать. Ему плевать на семя и кровь, вытекающие из его растраханной дырки, как сильно бы ни жёг его стыд.

Джек уже закутался в свое одеяло и, судя по ровному подъему и падению его груди, уже спит, повернувшись спиной к Броку. Абсолютно спокойный. Если бы Брок чувствовал свои ноги, он бы уже искал пулю, которую пустил бы Джеку в затылок…

Нет, ему понадобятся две пули, поправляет он себя через мгновение. Одна для Джека, и одна — покончить затем с собственным жалким существованием.

Но он только лежит, неподвижно и оцепенело, уставившись на Джека, подтянув одеяло под подбородок. Он знает, что сегодня ему заснуть уже не удастся.

Черт побери, с Джеком в постели напротив он, возможно, вообще никогда больше не сможет спать...


End file.
